


Voldemort’s Night

by Alyx_Silvermoon



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, harry potters
Genre: Light Bondage, Multi, Sex, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-14 09:12:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13004541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alyx_Silvermoon/pseuds/Alyx_Silvermoon
Summary: Written for a prompt given to a group on Facebook, Voldemort and his Death Eaters. Dirty (duh) and a bit odd at times. Lots of sex, as that’s kind of the point of this one shot





	Voldemort’s Night

Lord Voldemort walked into the bedroom reserved for his use, and, looking around, decided to find some entertainment for the night. He was bored, and wanted company, if only to have a change in the monotony of everything going on. After changing into fresh robes, he began gliding down the hall to where he knew Bellatrix would be, the room his most faithful deputy shared with her husband.

Neglecting to knock, he entered the room to see Bellatrix tied between two posts, spread-eagled as her husband entered her from behind, her body bare and the scars from multiple battles decorating her skin. Shutting the door, and having nothing better to do, Voldemort decides to see what all the fuss is about and disrobes, as Rodolphus Lestrange grins and beckons him closer. It seems the man is willing to share his wife, and Voldemort is not one to pass up an offer to use another person, so, gliding forward, he grips Bellatrix's breast, curiosity getting the better of him as the other man repeatedly thrusts into the wild woman's backside. 

He explores this previously unknown terrain, an unusual feeling stirring in his loins; unusual only because it is the first time in as long as he can remember that he is aroused. Once he is completely hard, he plunges into her, the force he exerts at an exact counterpoint to Rodolphus, so that Bellatrix is bounced down one cock as she comes up another, back and forth until the two men have had their fill and decide to switch. When they do, their movements become rougher, and Bellatrix's face contorts in pleasure and pain, silent screams ripping from her throat-silent only because Rodolphus does not wish to share this pleasure with any but his Lord, who they dare not refuse. 

Before either man can finish, though, Voldemort gets an evil gleam in his eyes and untied Bellatrix, switching Rodolphus to the position between the posts and tying him up in the same manner as his wife, Bellatrix going to her knees to suck him off as Voldemort roughly enters him from behind, his screams muffled under a pale, thin hand. Once he is completely satisfied with his exploits in Rodolphus, he watches Bella finish sucking the last of the cum from her husband's cock before standing in front of her and grabbing her hair, forcing Rodolphus to watch as he brutally fucks Bellatrix's mouth, much to her enjoyment and his own.

Finally, he climaxes, releasing his seed deep into her throat and waiting for her to finish cleaning him as she did her husband, before redressing and heading down the hallway again, searching for more entertainment.


End file.
